Friends Of The Sea
by MLS2000
Summary: Lucia has meet the "new" girls in town that has some secrets to reveal,What are they? And has Hippo finally fount his true love now? Whats going on when Kaito and Lucia finds an old "friend/animal" of theirs? P.S im not really good with summary's READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story! This story is about how Lucia, Madison (you will find out once you read the story),Kaito, and Hippo meet two other girls and want to become friends until they find out their secrets… will they accept what their secrets are or will they not accept it?...**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody, though. But I do own my OC characters.**

Friends of the sea.

Chapter 1. – Secrets

**Lucia's PoV**

I hear my phone ringing hoping it's Kaito but it was an unfamiliar number, but I answered it curiously wondering who it is.

"Hello" who could it be I thought

"Hey Lucia it's me Maddie, do you got a minute?"

It was Madison I remember when we first met.

**Flashback:**

"Yuri, come back "Hippo screamed.

He was disappointed that he left Yuri for Madison, but he met Madison at an incident that happened at a ball dance and she helped him through it and now Madison is the love of Hippo's life. It was difficult for him to leave Yuri but good was better than bad. He loved her big brown eyes and especially her smile.

**End of flashback.**

"Oh hey Madison whatcha need?"

I looked out my window to find Hippo skipping his way to the Hotel, that silly penguin.

"I was wondering if you want to double-date. Me, you, Kaito and Hippo" asked Madison as Hippo walked in still I thought to myself.

"Yeah sure let me call Kaito and confirm it with him but Hippo's right here would you like to talk to him?"

Hippo must've heard his name because right when I said that he jumped up like a lightning bolt.

"Sure, he's not busy is he? "She asked as Hippo grabbed the phone right from my hand before I could answer.

"Hello "Hippo said and then he blushed after realizing who it was.

"Hey Hippo, would you like to go to Pearlace tonight with me, Kaito and Lucia? Madison asked Hippo.

Pearlace was a restaurant where they loved to go. It was a very elegant place to eat at.

"Yea, what time do you want me to pick you up? "Hippo replied as he started searching his drawers for a nice and clean outfit.

"No, you're not picking me up "Madison giggled.

"Oh yes I am, Why wouldn't I? "Hippo said infuriated. We heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it

"That's why!" Madison said as she walked over where Hippo was standing and then they both hung up.

"Oh my gosh Maddie, why would you do that to me?" Hippo said blushing once again.

Madison had got dolled up to go on the date. She was wearing lacy backed ruffled pink blouse and black skinny jeans, XXL high tops with hot pink laces.

"I don't know but you love birds' talk why I go and call Kaito."

"Okay" they replied as they left to go to Pearlace.

Before I call Kaito I decided I was going to go ahead and pick out an outfit because I was pretty sure he would say yes to go. I went into my closet and pulled out a white and baby pink Polk-a-dot blouse with my black dress pants and black flays curled my hair and wore a headband to keep my hair from falling in my face. I finally decided to call Kaito. The phone rang and ranged and ranged until someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello "said a voice I didn't recognize answered.

"Hey is Kaito there?"

"Umm you must have the wrong number" he replied

But when I looked at my phone and it was his number I know Kaito didn't change his number or he would have told me.

OKAY then B-"before I could even finish my sentence. Heard Kaito laughing so hard.

HAHA you really thought you called the wrong number didn't ya?" Kaito said still laughing

"That wasn't funny, but meet me at Pearlace at 5:15."

"Sure, Bye" He said still laughing.

**5:15 at Pearlace:**

**Kaitos' PoV**

"Whoa" I yelped as Lucia walked up to the Pearlace doors. She had her curly hair flowing with a new pink highlight in it that matched the pearl in her necklace.

"Hey Lucia, you look beautiful."

Thanks but that won't cover from what you did earlier. "She grinned

"Is Madison and Hippo already in there?" she asked

"Yea, I think I saw them go in there right before you got here."

We walked in there to find Madison and Hippo sitting at a booth.

"Hey Maddie, hey Hippo "Lucia said sitting down as she glimpsed out the window to see two girls walking to come eat had curly brownish red hair with a lime green streak and wearing a lacy backed see through top with a white tank top with skinny jeans and high tops that had lime green skulls and cross bones design on them and a black pearl necklace just like the mermaids necklaces are.

"Hey Maddie, do you see them girls necklaces? "Lucia said as she looked down at her own.

The other girl had a lime green shirt with white skinny jeans and black leather boots and a necklace like Lucia's and Madison's (Madison was a mermaid because she decided that she wanted to become one and aqua Regina changed Maddie into a mermaid as she wished.) except hers had a whit rim around her lime green pearl.

"Hey they look just like ours "Maddie said as Lucia replied

"I know that's odd isn't it? "Lucia said as our waiter Chris waited us as he took our orders

"What would you like to drink today "he said looking at Maddie.

"Umm I think I want sweet tea "Maddie replied to this 6 feet tall man.

"Okay how about the rest of yall? "He said

"sweet tea" they all replied.

"Okay easy enough "Chris said with his shaggy brown hair.

"How about to eat? "Said Chris

Madison and I ordered Filet Mingon and loaded mashed potatoes, and Hippo and Lucia ordered catfish, green beans and rice. Yuck I thought I despised catfish but it's their choice not mine.

"Okie dokie"Chris said as he closed his notepad and walked back to the kitchen wow that dude was weird.

"Hey Lucia those girls are staring at you and Maddie. Hippo said as they looked over their where they were sitting. They were looking at their necklaces. And of course Lucia got up and went over there to where they were sitting.

**Madison's PoV:**

I was also upset that they were staring at us so I followed behind Lucia.

"Umm excuse me, me and my friend was wondering why yall were staring at us?" Lucia said in a very calm voice hiding her anger. They just looked at us as if we were the ugliest thing you had ever seen.

"Umm I am not sure what you are talking about because we were just admiring your necklaces "said the one who looked Goth with the brownish red hair.

"Hey I am Lileigh and this is Tricia, we are new in town." Said Lileigh. The necklace was the ones Aqua Regina gave us when we were accepted as a mermaid.

"Well it's nice to have yall here."I said

"My name is Lucia and this is Maddie. Lucia welcomed them. But I was still wondering how they had similar necklaces.

"Yea, we have heard all about yall"said Lileigh as I went speechless wondering how they heard of us.

"Your necklaces are one of a kind no one else will ever have the same exact one. "Said Tricia as Lucia looked at me in a funny way.

"How would you know that? "Lucia snapped as Lileigh sighed as like she was holding something back and Tricia turned almost white as a ghost.

"A queen said we would meet yall and we could tell you this. "Said Lileigh as Tricia turned even whiter.

Our hearts were beating faster than ever.

"We're Mermaids "they said at the same time.

**Well there is my first chapter of my first Fanfic.I hope you liked, please review. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first off I would like to thanks my reviewers-TJA1989,Mikay-Sakura-Yumi,NeneKanerva,and Shimmer-White mermaid! This story is about how Madison and Lucia find out Lileigh and Tricia's identities and how Madison and Hippo's relationship changes. What will Tricia and Lileigh reveal about their identities? How will Madison's relationship with Hippo change?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mermaid melody. **

**Lucia's PoV**

I think me and Madison was speechless. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Wow I'm sorry I didn't realize it would shock you that much" Tricia replied as Hunter, their waiter arrived with their chili cheese fries.

"Oh no it's not your fault" Madison said but what was we supposed to do reveal our identities right here, in front of the public. Oh no I don't think so.

"Yall are mermaids aren't you because that lady Aqua Regina named a few of the mermaids around town and their pearls" said Lileigh. As Tricia opened her mouth to speak.

"And yall was on that list." Said Tricia with that smirk on her face that annoys me when Kaito does it.

"After we get done here, why don't we go to the beach, where it is nice and not crowed"

None of this made sense I am a mermaid and when I became a mermaid Aqua Regina didn't tell me about the other mermaids, I had to discover them all by myself..

"Sure that would be great because our house is right on the beach." Said Tricia, lucky I thought.

"Lucia, Maddie are yall coming or not" yelled my annoying boyfriend as he blushed.

"Coming baby" I said as Madison and I walked over there.

"Finally, Maddie I was getting bored with Kaito telling me about his upcoming surfing tournament" Hippo said as Chris finally brought us our food I sure wasn't going to leave him a big tip he didn't deserve it. That slow poke

"Umm guys when we get done we are going to the beach, okay?" Kaito put down his knife and wiped his mouth,

"Okay but I think I need to go home I will hang out with you tomorrow" he hesitated. I felt bad he couldn't come but like he said tomorrow,

"Hey Lucia,Maddie are yall ready to go to the beach now?" asked Lileigh.

"Yep we're ready" I said, not so sure I was ready though what if… No, no what ifs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The four girls plus Hippo went to the beach. It was amazing the twilight sky had a mixture of orange, purple, blue and a light tint of gray hues. Tricia and Lileigh put their stuff in their house. They were sisters who moved from different kingdoms because they were separated at the age of 2. Tricia moved from the Gulf of Mexico and Lileigh moved from the Baltic Sea. They decided to come here and live together and re-unite their relationship with each other.

"Maddie, what are we coming here for?" Hippo yelled from the shore getting his feet wet.

"Trish, Lil come on" yelled Madison ignoring her boyfriend.

"Coming I'm just getting us some waters" yelled Tricia as they walked down to where we was standing. They were all in their shell bras and bikini bottoms that matched.

"So whatcha need to talk about?" asked Lileigh. Tricia was so jealous because she was the whitest one there she couldn't ever get a good tan like Madison, who had a nice and healthy tan.

"Well yall said that yall was mermaids…" started Lucia.

"Well prove it" Madison finished.

"Well if I prove yall that we are mermaid's yall must get in and swim with us: "Tricia said devilish as she ran to jump into the ocean. Madison and Lucia couldn't believe their eyes. Tricia had such a unique tail it was full black with a silver skull and cross bones in the middle and a black strapless bra and her hair grew to her butt and the highlights were brighter and curlier. And Lileigh's was awesome it was lime green fins and a white tail and her bra was lime green and white tye-dye.

"Hey guys come on" Lileigh yelled as I observed her hair it looked like it had been crimped and she had a lime green bow in it. Madison went running and jumped in the ocean as I followed. I jumped up as soon as I got under water because I was making sure no one was here to see us. Apparently Hippo never had saw Madison in anything less than a t-shirt and jeans because he hadn't paid attention when she was in a bikini because all he did was stare.

**Hippo's PoV:**

Oh my gosh, she was was true I had never seen her in anything less than a t-shirt and jeans. Tonight she had her shell bra on and boy short bikini bottoms she was beautiful. But even more beautiful when she was a mermaid her tail was black with a hot pink rim and her bra was hot pink and had a blacked strapped halter neck. She was gorgeous her long brown hair with her pink highlight. Her tan body shimmered as it hit the water.

"Maddie get out of the water and come here!" wow I sounded demanding.

"What do you want " oh she wasn't happy .

"You're an amazing swimmer."

"Thanks Hippo but if you ever interrupt me when I am swimming or young will be sorry" wow she was mad.

"Okay Maddie please don't get mad at me" never doing that again. "Maddie will you come over to my place tonight?" Madison was drying her hair.

"Yes I will" she replied as she waved goodbye to her friends' really wanted her to see my apartment because she was shocked when I told her I had got one.

Madison and Hippo was heading to his place which was about 30 minutes away from the beach and it was getting late.

"Hey do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

"Yea sure umm what About that new place, Curly's Japanese grill?" she said bobbing her head listening to the radio.

"Sounds good to me, oh and we're here."

The restaurant was like a maze it had so many seats, a buffet, a grill and best of all a spot for us.

"Maddie this is such a wonderful place, isn't it?" we looked around, there was a giant chandelier and candle in the center of each table.

"Hello my name is Jacob and I will be your waiter today" he said

"Umm I would like and we would like to have the buffet today" said Hippo.

"I would like Mountain Dew" said Madison as she straightened her dress.

We went over to the buffet they had tons; crab rangoons, sesame chicken, fried rice and tons more. Madison was already at the table with her plate waiting for me to finish. I finished and sat down in front of her.

"Oh my gosh Madison this is yummy" I said as I was eating the Chinese noodles and teriyaki chicken.

"I know right have you tried these rangoons they are so good." They were I had about five on my plate.

"I'm probably gonna gain five pounds by tomorrow " Madison giggled when I said that.

We finished eating and paid our bill which was about $25.00 for two people. Oh well; we got into the car and headed off to my house. In the car we was listening to 'stickwitu by the pussycat dolls.'

"Hippo listen to the words of the song" Maddie said as she turned up the volume.

"Yea what about it" she turned it back down as the song went off.

"It reminds me so much of us that could be our song" she said. Well yeah it could be, but I wasn't the biggest fan of them, but I liked the song.

"Yea it could be," I said. We arrived at my place and got off the topic about that song.

"Hippo I don't want to leave you" Maddie said so sadly.

"Why? Maddie, why can't you stay here with me tonight its late and you don't need to be driving in the dark especially with all those maniacs out there" wow I sounded like i was her father not her boyfriend.

"I know but well I don't know but I mean we wouldn't do anything we wasn't supposed to, now would we?" Maddie said as she got out of the car to go in and sit down and truly we wouldn't do anything that her father would kill me for.

"Please stay Maddie " she walked up to my door and waited for me to unlock the door. I unlocked it and she went in and sat on my velvet couch.

"Okay, but Hippo what was that noise it sounded weird" I knew there was a crash in my closet but I wanted her to go find out what it was.

"I don't know why you don't go look I think it came from the closet" she got up to go look in my closet she glanced around my room-opened the door and yelped.

"Hippo why is there such a cute baby bulldog in your closet" I got up to go in there where she was holding the puppy.

"Aww how sweet Hippo" She said as she read the note on the dogs tag…

_To: My love, Madison _

_From: your little penguin, Hippo _

_This gift is for you_

_I hope it don't turn you blue_

_Because baby I love you._

"Hippo I didn't know you did poetry" said Madison as she came across a dozen of roses.

"I know, it's our 1 year anniversary gift" she went to go sit on the edge of my bed as i knelt down and pulled out a ring and said…

"Madison Lynn Sing, will you marry me?"

**Well there is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please review and follow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, well I am back I know it's been so long but here's what yall have been waiting for…

***I do not own mermaid melody. **

**Speak Now**

Madison's PoV:

Did he just ask me to marry him? What am I suppose to do? He gave me a dog, a dozen of roses, and asks me to marry him. He was still knelt down looking at me. I finally answered

"Hippo, I love you dearly but truly I think we would just be better off as friends, I'm sorry hippo."

He got up and sat beside me with his face looking down at the floor.

"Its okay, Maddie. I understand but will you still just be my girlfriend?" he asked me so sweetly and closed the ring box.

"Yes Hippo I will" I said as we leaned in for a kiss.

"Maddie, I just want to let you know this won't be the only time I will ask you."Hippo said as I giggled. I loved how he is, won't take no for an answer. Then that little bulldog that I have no idea what her name is, jumped up in my lap.

"Hippo, of course I know that you're going to keep asking me till I say yes" Hippo stood up and went to the kitchen, so I followed as well as the puppy. He pulled out me and him a bottle of water and handed me an apple.

"Hippo, what is the puppy's name?" he looked at me like he didn't know either.

"Whatever you want her name to be" he said as I started to think of names I liked.

"I think I will name her Dakota Isabelle." He smiled from ear to ear and I grabbed my purse.

"Hippo I think I'm going to head on home, okay?" he put a black with pink polka dots collar on Dakota and a matching leash.

"Take her with you," he said handing me the leash as I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you" I said as I opened the door.

"Love you too" he said walking me out to my car.

**Next day **

**Lucia's PoV**

Oh will when Kaito ever call me, he said that we was going to hang out today, right? Yeah he did. Just as Hippo starts to say something my phone rings, thank you Jesus!

"Hello?" I said knowing it was Kaito.

"Hey, do you still want to hang out today?"He said as I heard Dakota playing with Hippo and Madison.

"Yeah, if you still want to go."Hippo stopped playing with Dakota as Madison continued to play with her.

"Yeah I will be ready in 30 minutes, Okay?" he said as Hippo went to the door where he received a pepperoni pizza for him and Madison to eat for lunch.

"Okay" I replied quickly so I could go get ready so we said our goodbyes and off I went off my closet.

I pulled open the door and since I knew it was suppose to at least 75 degrees outside I pulled out my spring clothes, I found the perfect outfit. A red ruffled tank top with a black bolero jacket and a pair of blue jean caprise and my flip flops. I pulled my hair into a bun with a red and black polka dot bow in it. Cute right? Hippo and Madison Left, and as they left with Dakota, Kaito walked in. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red button down shirt- what a coincidence and a pair of black Converses. He looked really nice.

"You look beautiful" That must have been a mouthful to say, especially me.

"Thanks, you look nice too." He smiled as he reached for my hand. I grabbed my purse and his hand and out we went.

**Kaito's PoV**

We were riding down the road and Lucia started to laugh.

"What could you possibly be laughing at?" I said as she stopped.

"You never showed me this picture" She said holding a picture that read _Kaito's 3__rd__ birthday._ The picture was of me at my birthday party wearing a big hat, overalls and cowboy boots.

"You looked so cute "she said as I looked at it.

"Because I knew you would laugh but you've seen worse." I said, she knew exactly what picture I was referring to it was me when I was 5 I was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini, I thought it was mine.

"Yeah by the way where are we going?"I wasn't going to answer but in respect I said

"You will see, just hold on we are about there. "She sighed I guess she was anxious to get there as we pulled into a parking lot with a giant building- "The Hibiscus Aquarium"

Lucia had never been here it's quite new.

"New dolphin arrival in petting zoo, can ride during hours of 5-6" Lucia read off a big billboard as I checked to see what time it was, 5:02, perfect.

"Kaito thanks for bringing me here you know how much I love animals" she said as we bought our way in. Once we got in we headed straight over to the petting zoo. We went and pet the sea turtles, horseshoe crabs, stingrays.

"Hey I wonder if we can go and pet the new dolphin" she said remembering the billboard.

"Where's the new dolphin" she asked a worker.

"Right over there" he said pointing downwards to a staircase.

As **soon** as we got to the bottom step Lucia Gasped.

"Momo-Chan and his mommy are here, together" Lucia said as a smile ran a crossed her face.

"I know that's why I brought you here" I said as she gave me a really big hug.

"Thank you, thank you" she said as a man working there came up to us.

"Would yall like to ride them?"He asked

"Yes please" I said as Lucia placed a kiss on my cheek.

**Hippos' PoV **

Maddie turned me down but I will never give up. She's coming over tonight so we can talk about last night. And I'm going to make her my best and famous chicken Alfredo and rolls and for desert a triple chocolate brownie. I was going to go ahead and start on supper so we could talk over supper it was 6 o'clock and she said she would be here around 7 so I had at least an hour or so, better get to work.

**1 hour later**

Okay I set the table with my nicest looking plates. Food on plates, Check. Napkins on table, Check. Knocking on my door, perfect.

"Come in" I yelled as Maddie walked through the doors wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a lime green off shoulder shirt with a black skull and cross bone on the front and wearing a pair of cowgirl boots, Her hair was curled with a black bow lined with lime green holding her side swept bangs back.

"You ready to eat?" I said as we walked into the dining room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She said as I swallowed my first bite of food.

"Well, I was wanting to talk about last night" she put down her fork and wiped her mouth, not a good sign.

"What about it, Hippo?" she said as I finished eating.

"Well I should have known we are too young and right now we just don't have the money for a wedding." I said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes I know that's basically the only reason I said not now." She said as I started to clean up and serve desert. It was good she enjoyed it more like devoured it.

"Okay well maybe another day or we will just go on our own ways but I hope not."I said wiping my mouth.

"Agreed" Maddie said

The Next Day

Kato and Lucia were heading to "Pick-A-Fish" a restaurant 2 blocks away from Lucia's place.

**Lucia's PoV**

Oh I'm so hungry I can't wait to eat me a fish sandwich and loaded bake potato skins. I haven't eaten since 7 this morning and now going on 6:00, im hungry.

"Lucia, what are you thinking about you keep making weird sounds and you're rubbing your stomach, are you pregnant?" Kaito said and I stopped and gave him a death glare.

"No you idiot, I am hungry! And you would be to if you haven't ate since 7 this morning." I yelled at him as we pulled in to "Pick-A-Fish".

"Geez Lucia, don't get your panties on a wad." Kaito said as I hit him in the arm.

"You better stop before I put yours in a wad!" Well that shut him up, finally.

We walked in and the hostess sat us in a booth she went ahead and took our order already knowing what we wanted because we come in there all the time. We were waiting on our food as Tricia came by our table.

"Hey Lucia" she said as I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh hey girl" I said realizing that she worked here now.

"I just got the job here 3 weeks ago. "She said as Kaito sat up straight and drank his sweet tea.

"Cool well maybe I'll see you around." I said as she waved goodbye as our food arrived.

"Mmm, this smells delicious" Kaito said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"It is delicious." I said as he had already eaten half of his sandwich.

"Do you want to go ride Momo today?" he asked as I nodded and he received the bill for two sandwiched and two drinks it came to a total of $8.30 and we left a $3.00 tip not bad.

"Yeah that would be fun to do" I said as we stood up to leave.

We drove down to the aquarium, apparently Momo-Chan was going to be unavailable for riding tonight, instead he was going to be in a show, we paid to get in and we went to the show it was just getting ready to start. The man figured since yesterday I called him Momo that was his name.

"Our contestants of this year's show will be- Momo-Chan, Cosmo, Blaze and Chloe. "Said the announcer as everyone began to clap.

"Our first race will be for the dolphins to do flips, the dolphin with the best flip wins the round, first up Momo-Chan." The announcer said as I screamed my head off for him. His flips were intelligent so good that the judges gave him a perfect score of 10.

"Next up Cosmo, show them what you got." The announcer said.

"Momo did very good" I told messed up and ended up getting a 5 and Chloe and Blaze both got a 3.5, they weren't as good as Momo-Chan.

30 Minutes Later 

"The dolphin's last race will have the dolphins spinning a ball on their nose" the announcer said as I read the score board, so far so good. Momo is still in first place but anything can happen. Momo was up to complete this challenge and he didn't do so good he got a 5.5 and Cosmo ended up with a 6 but Blaze and Chloe was still pretty bad. Chloe couldn't even put it on her nose. Blaze couldn't spin it but Cosmo rocked it and got the crowd going wild. But Momo made this little kid laugh after hating sea animals all her life but she really liked Momo-Chan. Finally all the dolphins were done and the announcer came on the intercom,

"The winner of the 2013 Hibiscus dolphin show is…"

**Well guy's thanks for reading sorry it took so long to get it up, Please review.**

**Thanks once again. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Well here's the new chapter wish I had more reviewers and readers on the last chapter, but oh well. Hope you enjoy!**  
**Also I don't own Mermaid Melody.**

**Chapter 4: What's' Next…**  
Lucia's' PoV  
We was all waiting for an answer on who the winner was of this year's competition, but I think we was all pretty confident it was Momo-Chan. The announcer hit the microphone with his hand.  
"And the winner of this year's competition is Momo-Chan."  
Everyone was clapping, whistling, and cheering on for him. I was so proud of him. Kaito looked over at me as we both was smiling and was so happy.  
"Lucia do you want to go somewhere or are you ready to go home?"Kaito asked as he stood up to straighten his shirt.  
"I think I'm ready to go home because tomorrow Hippos' coming over while Madison and Tricia are having a girls day and you know how hyper he is."He laughed because he knew it was true.  
"Yeah I understand" hand in hand we walked to his car. I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt.  
"Lucia, are you okay? Katio asked me as he put the car in reverse.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. Why?" I asked him as we were trying to get by traffic from the competition.  
"I was just wondering" I hate how he always says just wondering, thank God my house was only about 10 minutes away. I wish Hippo would stay home alone tomorrow but no he has to come over. We came upon my street.  
"Bye I'll try to talk to you tomorrow, have fun with Hippo."Kaito Said as I gave him 'the glare'  
"yeah right ."  
"Love you" he said trying to get past my glare like always I guess because it scares him, but who knows.  
"Love you too." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
"Bye" he said as I opened the door and walked to my door, unlocked it and went straight back to my bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and put my pajamas on and went right under the covers. Goodnight world.  
**The Next Day**  
Madison's PoV  
Okay, I need to call Tricia but before I do that I am going to shower. I got my clothes out of my wardrobe, I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black plaid buttoned shirt and a pair of underwear and a bra. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. The water felt delightful on my back and it felt so good to wash this greasy hair. I washed and rinsed my body as well as my hair. I turned off the water and grabbed my Myrtle Beach towel and dried off. Put my clothes on and brushed my hair and teeth and then I went over to my makeup bag and put on some mascara and eyeliner on. Went back into the living room and picked up the phone and called Tricia.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tricia its Madison, are you ready?"  
"Yeah I'm heading out the door right now."  
"Okay" I said as I hung up the phone and went back into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of socks and put them on along with my cowgirl boots. Just as I finished there comes Tricia walking into my living room.  
"I'm here" Tricia yelled to me  
"okay hold on" I put a headband in my hair to keep my hair out of my face. Walked Into the living room and it was really weird how me and Tricia semi-matched she was wearing black skinny jeans and a indigo and white plaid shirt with cowgirl boots.  
"Guess we have telepathic minds" I said as Tricia laughed and I grabbed my house keys and my phone and purse. Tricia opened the door and grabbed the car keys to her lime green bug. Locked my door and went to the car and got in.  
"So where do you want to go first?" I asked her as she put the key in and cranked the car up.  
"Umm, why don't we start at the mall, but I have to get gas first?"  
"okay"  
Lucia's' PoV  
Hippo just arrived, in other words it's no longer quite.  
"Lucia are you ready to have some fun with me?"  
"aye Hippo "  
"what, you still love me don't you, Lucia ?"  
"well of course hippo I still love you"  
"good You hungry"  
"sort of"  
"okay lets cook I will make the main dish you can make desert"  
Geez he sure is bossy wonder where he gets that from, who knows. I decided I was going to make extra chocolaty brownies in order to do this I need brownie mix, eggs, oil, water and 6 milk chocolate Hershey bars' went into the pantry and got the ingredients and then into the fridge to get the rest of the ingredients. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and my mixer, I got the mixture ready and put it in a dish and stuck it into the oven and waited for about 20 minutes. I walked over to Hippo where he had tomatoes, Italian sausage and other ingredients in a pot cooking it.  
"Hippo what are you making?"  
"Pizza soup Madison taught me how to make it."  
"Oh I was just wondering"  
"what did you make for desert?"  
"I made extra chocolate brownies with Hershey bars and oh yeah Twix on it."  
"But if the chocolate is in their for 20 minutes wont it completely melt?"  
"that's why you put it on after It gets done cooking"  
"oh that makes sense well sounds and smells like they're done"  
"agreed" I replied as I pulled out a toothpick that I stuck in the brownies' put the Hershey bars lined up and layered Twix on top of that. Hippo finished up his soup and put some in some of my soup bowls and got some little plates for the brownies.  
"Your lunch is ready mam" Hippo said being his crazy self.  
"Haha funny, sir your soup is very tasty."  
"Why thank you madam"  
"haha love our little crazy talks."  
We finished our soup and then I cut the brownies, while Hippo got some milk to drink with them and I had some vanilla bean ice cream in the freezer so I got it out to go with our brownies. I put a brownie and a scoop of ice cream on our plates as we both started to dig in.  
"oh Lucia this is delicious"  
"you can say that again"  
Madison's PoV  
We got gas and now we was already shopping we went to a store called 'Gothaholic ' where I had bought me a black dress with mini white skulls and crossbones print on it. Tricia had bought a similar one like it except her skulls were lime green.  
"You hungry?" Tricia asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Yeah why don't we go over to Morgan and Mikes' I heard they have really good food."

"Yeah that sounds good" we walked over to the food court and we walked into the restaurant as a hostess met us at the door.

"Hey welcome to Morgan and Mikes' how many for you today?" said the hostess.

"2 please" I replied to her as she grabbed 2 menus'. She walked us over to a booth.

"Will this booth be okay?" she asked but before I could answer Tricia did.

"Yes this will be fine "Tricia answered.

"Okay your waiter will be right with yall here shortly." She said as she walked off.

"What are you going to get" asked Tricia.

"Umm I'm not sure"

"I think a Rueben " we said at the same time. We laughed as our waitress showed up.

"Hey my name is Kumi and I will be your waiter today. Are yall ready to order?" She was wearing a pair of white jeans and an aqua colored top to match the streaks in her white hair. She was quite short and a little on the chubby side.

"Umm Yes we both want Mountain Dew to drink and to eat we both want a Rueben with baked potato and extra thousand island on the side." I said

"Okay I will bring yall drinks out and your food should be out shortly." She said writing it down on her order pad.

"Okay" I replied. Tricia looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I said

"We truly do have telepathic minds"

"Told you" we laughed as Kumi brought out our drinks. We sat silently for a few minutes and this was apparently karaoke night.

"Here's yall food" Kumi announced as she brought us our food and laid it in front of us.

"Wow that was quick." Said Tricia as she refilled our drinks.

"Yeah the chef is pretty fast today." Kumi said as she was being called from the kitchen.

"Get me if you need me" she said running to the kitchen. We started eating our sandwiches and they were so good.

"This is delicious" announced Tricia wiping her mouth.

"Its amazing." I said as this little girl was up at karaoke singing " highway doesn't care" by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift. She sounded pretty good for as young as she was. We finished eating and I pulled Tricia's arm .

"Come on" I said

"Where are we going?"

"You will see?"

"We are singing aren't we?"

"You got it."

We got up there where the DJ was and we looked through the book and we found the perfect song.

"Number 96 please" we said as we went up to the microphones as the little girl left.

"Looks like we got us a duet, so let's do it then." Hollered the DJ

_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**__**  
**__**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**__**  
**__**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**__**  
**__**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**__**  
**__**I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**__**  
**__**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**__****_

_**If you want my future, forget my past**__**  
**__**If you wanna get with me, better make it fast**__**  
**__**Now don't go wasting my precious time**__**  
**__**Get your act together we could be just fine**__****_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**__**  
**__**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**__**  
**__**I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**__**  
**__**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**____**  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**__**  
**__**(Gotta get with my friends)**__**  
**__**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**__**  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**__**  
**__**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**__****_

_**Oh, what do you think about that**__**  
**__**Now you know how I feel**__**  
**__**Say, you can handle my love, are you for real**____**  
**__**(Are you for real)**__**  
**__**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**__**  
**__**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**__****_

_**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**__**  
**__**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**__**  
**__**I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**__**  
**__**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**__****_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**__**  
**__**(Gotta get with my friends)**__**  
**__**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**__**  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**__**  
**__**(You've got to give)**__**  
**__**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**__****_

_**So, here's a story from A to Z**__**  
**__**You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully**__**  
**__**We got Em in the place who likes it in your face**__**  
**__**You got G like MC who likes it on a...**__**  
**__**Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady**__**  
**__**And as for me, ha you'll see**__****_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**__**  
**__**Slam your body down and wind it all around**__****_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**__**  
**__**(Gotta get with my friends)**__**  
**__**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**__**  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**__**  
**__**(You've got to give)**__**  
**__**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**__****_

_**If you wanna be my lover**__**  
**__**You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta**__**  
**__**Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)**____****_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**__**  
**__**Slam your body down and wind it all around**____**  
**__**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**____**  
**__**Slam your body down and wind it all around**__**  
**__**Slam your body down and zigazig ah**__**  
**__**If you wanna be my lover**_

We finished and by then everyone was clapping and screaming for an encore but we didn't have the time. I turned to Tricia as we hugged and bowed.

"Looks like we have us a couple of future spice girls, if you think so give them a round of applause "Yelled the DJ. Right when he finished his sentence everyone was clapping and whistling somehow there were napkins made into flowers thrown at us when we were singing. After that we went to 'Aqua suite', that's where I buy all of my bathing suits and this week they were having a huge sale.

"Hey Madison Look 'she wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini' " sung Tricia

"umm no thanks" I went over to this one bathing suit it was a peach colored bikini with black ruffled skirt and it was only $5.00 and it was going to become mine.

"Madison I found this one for me." Tricia said walking over to me with a Lime green bikini and black boy shorts with the word love placed on the butt in lime green writing.

"Cute I found this one." I said holding up mine.

"Cool you ready to pay and go to Daisies"

"Yeah" I bought mine the total came to $5.35 not bad and then we went to Daisies, which is a clothing place. I walked In there and I saw a pair of blue jean shorts that went with this shirt that had a picture of cowgirl boots and said 'Stay Country' and I had to have this outfit and apparently Tricia was thinking the same thing because when we met up we had the same outfit in our hands except my shirt was navy blue and hers' was black.

" Wow why does this happen to us, why? " I said as she was realizing that I was talking about our telepathic mind thingShe laughed and we paid for our stuff and then we was ready to go so we went to her car and when we got in the car I called Lucia.

"Hello?'

"Hey Lucia its Madison. Is Hippo around?"

"Yeah he's right here."

"Hey baby" Hippo said when he got the phone.

'Hey I'm on my way to my house why don't you stop bothering Lucia and come over to my place."

"Okay see you then. Here's Lucia."

"Hey has he been calm?"

"Yeah he made your recipe for pizza soup."

"Yeah, did you like it?"

"Actually yes it was really good"

"Good well he should be leaving because I am on my way home and he's coming over."

"Okay well I will talk to you later."

"Okay bye"

We pulled up in my driveway.

"Come on in and sit down for a little bit"

"No I'm ready to get home"

"Okay"

I went and unlocked my door and took off my shoes and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Maddie I'm here" said Hippo as he came running into my bed room.

"Hey"

"Hey did you have fun?"

"Sure did" I replied as I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with him right beside me.

"That's good to here. " he said as he went and got us both a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I said as I opened my water and drank about half of it and then set it on my Coaster that has a picture of Dakota on it.

"You're welcome" he said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

**Well that's it for now. The song I used 'Wannabe by the Spice Girls'. Hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to review and tell me how you liked it. Thanks. **

**~ MLS2000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I know I'm late updating but I just haven't had the time to type, sorry but here y'all go.**

**Oh Disclaimer I do NOT own MMPPP**

**Lucia's PoV:**

"Ugh, why can't I sleep? I've woke up every hour on the dot" I said turning over to look at my phone that read 8:00 o' clock and an unread message. Who would've sent me a message at 4:30 in the morning? I went to my messages. From Kaito it read meet me at the pancake house at 10:30, I can't I sent back- Okay, I'll get ready, I can't sleep either. Is it okay if we meet at 9:30 instead?' I sent the message then went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and went into my closet and pulled out my blue jean bootie shorts and my oversize off shoulder orange top and put on my black flip flops and put my hair in a messy bun with my orange headband and so I didn't look like crap I decided to put on some black mascara and some eyeliner. My phone started playing Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavinge and that's how I knew it was Kaito. He replied back- Are you ready, yet? And of course I reply back- yes so since the Pancake house wasn't that far away I decided to walk there. I met him at the door, he didn't even bother spiking his hair today, and he put on a pair of sweatpants and a red polo and a pair of red converses.

"Hey, you ready for some pancakes?" he asked opening the door like any gentleman should.

"Sure am." We walked into the restaurant and got a booth next to the window. This was an old fashioned restaurant. I absolutely loved this restaurant.

"What are you going to get?'' Kaito said skimming the menu.

"Oh you should know"

"You mean what we ordered on our first date?"

"Yep the usual." The waitress came upon our table, we we're familiar with this tall, blonde, young and skinny girl, Lindsey.

"Hey guys, what can I get y'all today?"

"We both would like the 6 layered pancakes and 2 large vanilla milkshakes to go with that." Kaito said grabbing my menu and giving both of them to her.

"Thanks it will be out shortly." Lindsey walked away strutting in her black bootie shorts and lime green mid-stomach shirt.

"I'm surprised you even remember what we ordered on our first date."

"Yeah I know I'm surprised myself."

"Hey guys here's y'alls food "said Lindsey as she placed our milkshakes down as well as the pancakes that smelt so good. The bottom pancake was a chocolate chip pancake, above that was a strawberry pancake and the third one from the bottom was a cinnamon and apple pancake, the fourth one was a red velvet pancake that had bits of cream cheese icing in it and the fifth one was a blueberry and on top was my personal favorite a chocolate pancake with strawberries and to separate each layer it had a whipped cream frosting.

"Is yours good?" Kaito asked me with a mouth full and whipped cream all over his face.

"Lord, Yes!" I kept shoving my pancakes into my mouth as he did the same. They were so good after we finished eating we decided to go for a walk.

**11:30 at Madison's house**

"Maddie, are you going to sleep all day!" Hippo yelled waking me up.

"Well I guess not, do I smell bacon?"

"Maybe, Maybe not" he replied coming to get beside me in my bed.

"Okay well gotta get dressed so goodbye."

"Fine, oh and it's not bacon its sausage" said Hippo with his arms crossed marching out of my room. I pulled off my covers and went to my closet and took off my sweat pants and put on my blue jean shorts and took off my tank top to replace it with a bra and grabbed my black shirt. I grabbed my pajamas and put them in the laundry basket. I went and made my bed and brushed my teeth and curled my hair and put a bobby pin in to hold my bangs back.

"Maddie, are you coming?" yelled Hippo from the kitchen right as I walked into the living room and sat on the love seat.

"Yep, so what are you making?"

"Sausage, eggs and chocolate chip waffles"

"Oh, sounds good"

"I hope it is." He said turning off the stove and put 2 waffles on each plate and a 2 sausage patties and scrambled eggs.

"Here's you go sweetheart" he said placing the plate in my hands and a cup of sweet tea on my coaster as Dakota came and jumped on the arm of the table as I started eating my waffles. We finished eating and Hippo took our plates and put them in the sink and gave Dakota her food.

"Hey so yesterday when me and Tricia went out I picked you up so salmon from the store I bought like 3 ½ pounds of it so you should have enough for 2 weeks, okay?"

"Okay, well yesterday before I came over I picked you up a little something too." He said standing up.

"What?"

"Hold on" he went into the guest/his room and came back out with a box, oh no he's not proposing again, is he?

"Here you go" he said placing the golden box in my hand. I opened the box to find a pair of orange and yellow hibiscus ear rings and a heart shaped necklace that was a locket that when you opened it, it was a picture of us on our first date on the beach. On the back it read' Hippo and Madison 7/1/12- present.

"Okay thanks, it just don't add up."

"What?"

"I get you 3 ½ pounds of salmon and you get me jewelry."

"Why not Maddie, all it shows is love." He said as I stood up.

"Okay Hippo, I love you."

"I love you, too, Maddie." He said placing a kiss against my lips.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon, Be sure to Review and I really appreciate all the reviews I get they make me feel good. I love you guys and thanks for reading, more to come, **


End file.
